African Elephant
The African Elephant lives in grassy regions south of the Sahara Desert. Elephants are the largest land animals and are extremely strong and highly intelligent. They are also long-lived, with life spans of 60 years or more. Healthy, full-grown elephants have no natural enemies other than humans. Elephants also have no sweat glands, so they like to cool off by rolling in ponds and streams. The mud that dries on their skin protects them from the sun. Unlike the Asian Elephant, the African Elephant has a larger body, bigger ears, longer tusks and much slender legs. It also has two fingers on the tip of its trunk, whereas the Asian Elephant only has one. Also, both elephant genders have tusks, wheres only the male Asian Elephant has tusks. The African elephant is a mammal in the order Proboscidea in the family elephantidae and is in the proboscidean baramin Zoo Tycoon Tha African Elephant is unlocked 9-12 in game months after opening the zoo. It lives in the savannah terrain and likes lots of dirt, sand, and water. It's favorite trees are Baobab Trees. African Elephants can sleep in the small and large elephant shelters. They like to play with swinging logs. Tooltip Adopt an African elephant. African elephants live in herds and only elephant shelters are large enough for elephants. African elephants need fresh water to drink from. Description The native habitat of the elephant is the open savannah of central and southern Africa. In the wild, elephants occupy a wide geographic range, often traveling many miles in a single day. In captivity, elephants need relatively large spaces in which to live and move about. The more elephants, the more space they need. Elephants are generally found in regions containing wide swaths of tall grasses broken by the occasional stands of acacias and the large African baobab tree, which the elephants like to use for shade. Areas of dirt and sand near waterholes form cool mud holes for the elephants to wallow in, and the occasional large rock provides a perfect scratching post for removing dried mud. Elephants are herbivores, eating various grasses, hay, and even trees. They eat frequently, which is not surprising, given their enormous size. Their long, flexible trunks allow them to reach down to pull up tall grasses as well as to reach up to pull down tasty branches inaccessible even to a giraffe. In captivity, they are fed a variety of foods, including hay, browse (e.g., acacia, corn stalks, bamboo, mulberry, and ficus), apples, bananas, carrots, yams, bran, and herbivore pellets. Elephants are social animals. Although they are often found in groups of up to 25 individuals in the wild, keeping great numbers of elephants in a zoo setting would tax even the wealthiest of zoos. In captivity, groups of two to six individuals are more common. Elephants can quickly become upset when they don't have enough contact with others of their own kind. An angry or upset elephant will make its familiar loud trumpeting sound. Their highly social nature means that one angry elephant can quickly upset the rest of the herd. Elephants are hardy animals that don't often get sick. When they do, their strong constitutions enable them to weather the illness a relatively long time before it becomes life-threatening. Elephants reproduce poorly in captivity. As the largest land mammals in the world, elephants can afford to feel relatively safe in the wild, at least from other animals. In general, elephants only tolerate their own kind. While they have nothing to fear from even the largest predators, they still become very uneasy when placed in close proximity to these animals. Even non-predatory buffalo and rhinos can make elephants uncomfortable. Zoo Tycoon 2 This version is much more accurate than the original version. It lives in the savannah biome and loves to swim in water, so it's recommended to have lot's of it, deep if possible. If you can afford it, get multiple, as they prefer to be in herds. The African Elephant can also make unusual pictures when painting, for example a peanut. The African elephant also migrates in Zoo Tycoon 2, however, unlike its real-world counterpart, the herd is led by a male, when in real life almost all of the herd is female, including the leader, or matriach. The African Elephant, along with the Asian Elephant, are the only official animals in Zoo Tycoon and Zoo Tycoon 2 to use the Elephant House as a form of shelter. African Elephants are social creatures, and will often interact with other members of their species by stroking them with their trunks. When a calf is born, other family and herd members(and sometimes others not even in the family/herd) will run over and greet it. Males will sometimes act agressivly to each other and fight. Trivia *African Elephants are able to share an exhibit with Asian Elephants, but only if the Savannah biome is used, as the scrub biome is unsuitable for the African Elephant unless you put a tar pit in the exhibit. *In reality, it is possible, although extremely rare, for African and Asian Elephants to interbreed. The only known hybrid was Motty, born in 1978 at Chester Zoo, England. In Zoo Tycoon 2, the two species cannot interbreed. It is unknown why. Media File:Zoo Tycoon - Washing A Dirty Baby Elephant|Baby Elephant Category:Official Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2013 animals Category:Official animals Category:Animals Category:African animals Category:Savannah animals Category:Mammals Category:Herbivores Category:Ungulates Category:Elephants Category:Endangered animals